Light Years Away
by MisplacedAngst
Summary: Daniel is given the chance to live a life of peace with those he has lost. What will this mean for those he has to leave behind? DV
1. Prologue

Summery: Daniel is given the chance to live a life of peace with those he has lost. What will this mean for those he has to leave behind? D/V

A/N: This is my firdt ever Stargate SG-1 story so it is a work in progress. As of now it is un-betaed so if anyone would like to become my beta reader it would be very helpful. Please review and let me know how to make this better

**Light Years Away**

**Prologue**

"We are giving you a choice." The glowing yellow mist stated, Daniel wasn't sure it was actually speaking out loud or in his head but he either way he heard the voice loud and clear. This was the last time he touched an alien do-hickey in a temple without anyone else present to help if things went wrong.

"You have lost nearly everything to save not only your world but all worlds from the malevolent forces of the galaxy. It has earned you a reward in our eyes." Daniel felt his eyes narrowing in suspicion at that, speeches that started out with 'we will reward you' usually ended with lots of fighting and injuries.

"Why?" He asked and if it was at all possible he could have sworn he felt to mist smile at him as if he were incredibly stupid.

"That does not matter. What matters is what we will give you. A second chance, a life where they all live, you parents, your wife and all the friends you have lost. There will be neither Gou'ald nor Ori. You will live in peace with those you loved most and lost." The mist seemed to grow more intense as it explained what he would be allowed to have back.

Daniel felt his heart beat faster at what he was hearing. If this was real he could get to really know his parents, have more time with Sha're and all his friends that had died senselessly over the years would be back. The more thought he put into it the less negative he was finding, his life would be everything he had ever wanted there would be no more reason for the constant ache he felt every time he let his mind wonder to the past. He could live in peace, have a chance at normalcy

"If you agree, there is something you must understand, you would be dead to your friends that still live. And in your alternate world you will only be with those who have passed on." The mist explained, " Also you will remember every thing that occurred during this lifetime. Are you prepared to handle that? It can be a burden."

Without further thought Daniel answered, "Yes."

This was all he had ever wanted. Without any further questions the mist began to surround Daniel as it grew to a blinding intensity until he felt every thing go black and peaceful.


	2. Ch 1: Not Part of Every Plan

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the first part. Your feedback was very helpful. Thank you, also, to my lovely new beta-reader Khentkawes for all her help...I am going to try and have at least a chapter a week up, hopefully more.

Spoliers: This is set after season ten but I will post any specific spoliers at the beginning of chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sadly

**Chapter One**

**Not Part of Every Plan**

"_Where is he?!" Vala yelled as Mitchell pushed her through the wormhole moments before it disconnected leaving SG-1 and SG-3 standing in the 'gate room minus one Daniel Jackson. She had gone to the Stargate first to dial in after they had been informed of two Ori ships heading their way, while Sam and Mitchell went to retrieve Daniel from the lab he was investigating._

"_We couldn't find him, Vala. It's like he vanished into thin air." Sam explained as she tried to catch her breath, exhausted from her long run back to the 'gate while Ori soldiers closed in on them._

"_What do you mean? He was in the lab translating." Vala argued, preparing to demand they go back to P5X-774, Ori soldiers be damned. _

"_He was gone. His camera, radio, notes and vest were all lying on the floor but no Jackson. He was either taken, hiding or ascended." Mitchell threw in, producing said items from his own pack._

"_But…he…we have to go back." Vala cried._

"_I'm sorry Vala," Sam began sadly. "But not with two Ori mother ships orbiting the planet."_

_She could feel the walls closing in around her. Daniel couldn't be gone…not now. Not after all the progress they had made in their relationship, not after this morning when he had admitted he loved her. Even if he was asleep when he finally said it._

Vala jerked awake from where she had fallen asleep on the worn leather couch that resided in Daniel's old apartment. She now rented the apartment herself, unable to part with this place they had called home together in the three weeks before she had lost him to that damn light. It had been nearly six months since he had left them to go to his perfect world, to be with the people he loved most. To be with Sha're.

He had not even seemed to think twice about leaving her without a good-bye, as if she and the two years they spent building up to a relationship had meant nothing to him at all. The all encompassing pain Vala had felt that day was just as intense whenever her thoughts drifted to the man she loved.

At first they had believed Daniel had been kidnapped. Finding him had been the highest priority to all SG teams, until Sam had discovered the alien version of a security feed in the temple he had been working in, it showed everything from the time Daniel had entered the lab until the moment he agreed to leave his family at the SGC to be with those he had lost.

It had always bothered Vala how Daniel had lived in the past instead of the present. Always dwelled on what could have been or should have been not what was. Though she never thought for a moment she would lose him to the past.

Vala barely took notice when the front door opened and closed. There was only one person who would just let themselves into the apartment without knocking. She did not even bother to hide her tears as he entered.

"So I've been thinkin'," Jack announced as he entered the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch. "You should move to Washington with me in a couple of months. You could be my assistant or something, make sure I know where I'm supposed to be and all that good stuff." Vala gave a watery half smile at the idea.

"Yes, because an overly emotional former space pirate is going to make an excellent assistant to a powerful and feared General in Washington." she joked, wiping the tears from her face, and feeling her spirits lift slightly.

Jack had the power to always make her smile. No matter how tough the day had been all she had to do was talk to Jack and he would make her feel better. She wasn't sure why that was, maybe it was because he and Daniel had been so close or maybe it was just who he was. Vala really didn't care either way as long as he continued doing it.

"Come on I would be even more feared if you were there with me." He joked turning worried eyes to her, as Vala let out a gasp of pain. Sensing his concern Vala gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, he's really at it today. I guess he likes the Washington idea." Vala sniffled, as Jack placed his hand on her protruding belly, feeling the baby kick quite forcefully. She was nearly eight months into her pregnancy and the baby loved to kick, move and get the hic-ups, making it nearly impossible for her to sleep or concentrate. Almost every time her thoughts drifted to Daniel these days the baby would give her a strong kick returning her focus to him.

"Say you'll at least think about coming to Washington with me. I don't wanna leave you guys but I have to get back, maybe I could put in for a transfer after a few months and come back here." Jack suggested to Vala.

He had been taking care of her since they found the video feed of Daniel leaving, and it had been three days later that Vala's suspicions for the past month were confirmed. She was nearly two months pregnant. Vala's world had collapsed in on her but Jack was there to make sure she ate right, slept, took her vitamins and stayed sane. From day one he had made it clear in no uncertain terms that she would not raise this baby alone, he would be there no matter what. Jack had been her saving grace. Vala didn't even dare think of what she would be doing without him. He was her best friend and big brother. The rest of her friends helped when ever they could but the fight with Ori had turned nasty. With Daniel gone and her unable fight with them SG-1 was swamped so Vala saw little of them these days. Leaving her and Jack on their own most of the time.

As invaluable as Jack was, though, Vala's pride still required her to resist help of any kind. However, she always caved in the end because no matter how badly she wanted to prove her ability to go it alone Vala knew she could not. Possibly one day she would be able to but right now she was still to fragile from her heartbreak to be stable enough to care for two. But still she always resisted at first.

"I'm a big girl, both figuratively and literally, I think I can handle a few months alone," she said cheekily, before pushing herself off the couch with some effort and heading into the kitchen to make some lunch for them, lunch she would hopefully keep down.

That had to be one of her least favorite things about being pregnant…the constant throwing up. Dr. Lam had told her it would go away after about her third month of pregnancy but she still had that wonderful all day morning sickness no matter what she ate and if she didn't eat it was so much worse. It still amazed both Vala and Jack that she gained any weight as much as she threw up. Gain weight she had though nearly thirty pounds to date and growing daily. Vala often complained that she would never get her figure back, and then she remembered that Daniel was gone so why did it really matter. Besides, she was going to become someone's mother soon, she had to grow up.

She was growing up.

Vala's sexual innuendos were few and far between these days and her flirty happy-go-lucky attitude was now sad reflection of what it once was. She was quiet, reserved and emotional around the people she truly trusted. Though, with the rest of the world she still tried to put up a front so that few knew how deeply wounded she really was.

Vala knew some people at the SGC now found her cold and unfeeling because she put up such a good face in front of them. She heard the whispers from the scientists saying she was a gold digger who had only gone after Daniel for his money. If they only knew how false their accusations were. She had loved Daniel with all her heart. He was the first person in a long time she had put her trust in. And anyway if money were all she had been after Daniel was the last person she would have chosen. He had very little money really. His salary was used to buy priceless artifices that he loved, and even with him gone, Vala didn't have the heart to part with them. They had all meant something to the archeologist, who was she to sell them? The rest of his assets had been split up among his friends in his will. Cassandra Frasier receiving the most to help pay for college and anything else she needed.

Vala herself got a little money but what she received that meant the most was some jewelry that had belonged to Daniel's mother and Catherine Langford. He had treasured those pieces while he was alive, and it touched Vala deeply that he had felt them safe in her hands. The pieces she cherished most werea gold necklace of Catherine's anda gold charm bracelet that had belonged to Daniel's mother. It had an oval shaped locket that contained two pictures of Daniel as a child. She never took either of them off anymore.

"Vala, I know you can take care of yourself." Jack said as he followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "I would just feel better if you and Spacemonkey Jr. were in Washington with me while I finish up business." Wondering why he was so dead-set on having her and the baby come with him after she gave birth, Vala turned and asked Jack.

"Why?"

"'Cause Danny-boy was my friend," Jack offered. Seeing that Vala wasn't convinced he continued on. "And we made a promise. If anything happened to me he would look after Sam, if anything happened to him I would take care of you."

"So the other protects his buddy's girl?" Vala asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable revealing to her the truth that everyone knew, he loved Sam.

Knowing she was in a losing battle Vala agreed to go to Washington with Jack after the baby was born, under the condition that they return to Colorado as soon as possible. Her home was at the SGC with her family.

Vala grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. She had just finished throwing up lunch. Turning on the tap she scrubbed her face with cold water. Checking her reflection again, Vala remembered a moment she and Daniel had shared a week before he left.

"_Why are you wearing so much make-up?" Daniel asked coming up behind her in the mirror studying her layers of eye liner and shadow. _

"_We are going to a fancy party, darling. I must look perfect." Vala explained adding a touch more liner. They were going to a Washington party that the President felt should be held in their honor after they had saved the planet yet again. _

"_You look perfect without all that…stuff." Daniel gestured to the various make-up products littering the counter around his sink, before placing a kiss on her exposed neck._

"_Well, you are biased, my Daniel." Vala smiled before turning around and announcing," I'm ready."_

Vala!" Jack called out from the living room. "Sam's here."

Shaking off her memory Vala quickly brushed her teeth, fixed her pigtails and put on a small smile before exiting the bathroom to see her friend. It was rare that she was able to spend time with Sam, and she was not going to waste the little time she did have being sad. Sad was becoming tiresome.

"Sam, it's so good to see you." Vala smiled as she entered the living room obviously interrupting a moment between Carter and Jack who were standing suspiciously close together, something that seemed to be happening more and more lately. They quickly stepped apart.

"I brought you a present." Samantha announced with a smile, producing a book from her purse and handing it to her pregnant friend. Vala laughed as she read the title: _10,000 Baby Names and Their Meanings. _

"Thanks, I really need to pick a name for him. Care to help me?" Sam nodded and helped Vala ease down onto the couch before joining her to look at the names.

"Hey," Jack cried "I thought you were going to name him after me!"

"Yeah, 'cause Jack Jackson is such a great name." Vala replied sarcastically

"And before you ask she can not give him your middle name, Michael Jackson is just too cruel." Sam interjected; Vala gave a fake shiver at the idea of naming her son after the scary looking pop star she saw on those trashy entertainment shows.

"Fine."

The girls smiled as Jack huffed out of the room, glad his act had cheered Vala, if only for a moment.

"Well, let's find a name shall we?" Sam smiled opening up the book.

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly?...let me know what you think or how I can improve. Please review.


	3. Ch 2: I Can't Get Used To It

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed. Your feedback is so helpful...Thank you, also, to my lovely beta-reader Khentkawes for all her help...Sorry this chapter took longer to put out but my plot bunny's ADD was acting up so I kept getting side tracked.

Spoliers: This is set after season ten but I will post any specific spoliers at the beginning of chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...tear

**Chapter Two**

**I Can't Get Used To It. I'll Never Get Used To It.**

Jack sighed heavily turning the page of the most boring book in existence. He really wanted to be watching the Bears game but after Sam left, Vala seemed to need her space, so he was hiding out in the guest bedroom attempting to read. Hearing a scream from somewhere in the apartment, Jack jumped out of bed throwing down the book as he ran toward the source of the noise.

Entering the living room he wasn't shocked to find an eight month pregnant Vala, crying and screaming as she threw books around the room. He had been expecting this and truthfully he was surprised it had taken this long. She was finally letting it all out.

"Vala?" Jack called approaching slowly as if she were a deadly animal.

"I hate him!" She screamed picking up another book off one of the many shelves and throwing it at the wall.

"If only he could see me now throwing his precious books!" Vala yelled bitterly, before picking up another priceless tome and throwing it. "He is a selfish bastard and I hate him!"

"Vala, calm down. Let's talk," Jack suggested part of him wanting to let her keep on until she was finished, but knowing this was not good for her in her condition.

Dr. Lam had read them both the riot act at Vala's last appointment about taking it easy. Vala's pregnancy was considered high risk because of what the Ori had done to her when she had given birth to Adria, and the Doctor feared if she exerted herself too much she could be pushed into premature labor.

"I will not calm down!" She raged. "He didn't even give me a second thought. Now I'm going to have our child and the selfish bastard isn't here with me."

"He didn't know Vala." Jack insisted stepping closer to her. ready to pull her into his arms if she collapsed.

"He should be here!" She said, no longer screaming. Seeing her legs begin to wobble. Jack pulled her into his arms. easing her down to the floor before she had the chance to fall. He gently rocked her as she let out her pain and frustration in the form of wailing sobs

"I hh-…haa-..te…him" She cried fisting her hands in Jack's shirt, seeking comfort in the arms of the General.

"You don't hate him." Jack rubbed her back awkwardly, he never had known how to handle crying women but he was getting better. Vala's emotional state had been all over the map throughout her pregnancy and he was getting good at comforting her.

Vala shook her head forcefully against his chest. "Yes…I d-…do." She said between sobs. "He …left me..alo-..ne. He…loved…her…mm-..orre"

Jack sighed, silently cursing his best-friend for doing this. Jack could almost understand why Daniel had gone. Hell, he would give up almost everything to spend one more day with Charlie. But Daniel didn't have to comfort the broken-hearted and abandoned pregnant woman that was left behind, Jack did.

It killed him every time Vala went through one of these stages where she felt she had not been enough for Daniel. Felt that she was never good enough for him, that she had just been a wait station until he could find a way back to Sha're.

It killed Jack because he knew it was a lie. Vala was the best thing to ever happen to Daniel, she challenged him, understood him. Most importantly though, she made him laugh and stop living life so seriously. He let go with Vala, not even Sha're had managed that with the archeologist. Handling him was difficult sometimes, but it came naturally to Vala no matter how hard Daniel fought her.

Everything that had happened to Daniel through his life, the good and the bad, had led him to Vala. She was where he was meant to end up, Daniel was just too stubborn to admit it. It was as if he felt loving Vala was a betrayal to Sha're. It wasn't.

All Jack wanted to do was find that damn archeologist and strangle some sense into him.

He would never forget the day he got the call Daniel was missing again. He had been on a plane before anyone could stop him. Jack had arrived at the base moments before Dr. Lam had dropped her bombshell news.

"_You're pregnant Vala," the good Doctor stated simply, causing Jack to wonder if she had any other setting besides blunt. There seemed to be an eternity of silence, before Vala let out a choked sob._

"_Oh God." She cried burying her face in her hands. "I can't do this."_

"_Sure you can." Jack said once the brunt of his shock had worn off. He had to keep her clam._

_Vala just kept repeating "I can't do this. I can't do this." Again and again, placing her left hand on her soon to be swollen belly. Another child without a father, she thought to herself, just like Adria. Just like herself._

_Grabbing Vala's chin, Jack forced her to look him in the eye, "You __**can**__ do this!" He told her firmly. _

"_You aren't going to be alone. I will be here every step of the way. Okay?" Seeing how serious he was Vala gave a weak watery nod. "Good, now let's go get some blue jell-o. It heals all."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How's Vala?" Mitchell asked as Sam took her seat next to him in the briefing room.

"Better. She only cried twice while we looked for a baby name." Sam explained, opening her briefing packet.

"Has ValaMalDuran chosen the name of her son?" Teal'c inquired from across the table

"Not yet, but she did narrow it down."

"I thought she'd name him after Daniel," Mitchell supplied, leaning back in his chair.

"Daniel isn't her favorite person right now." Sam answered, trying to keep her anger out of the tone. Daniel had abandoned all of them that day, not just Vala, and Sam still fought not to be angry with him. It was hard though. After everything they had faced together, he had simply quit. Leaving those left behind to clean up his mess. Every time they lost another good soldier to the Ori, Sam had to fight not to blame Jackson. She knew Mitchell was fighting the same battle too.

"You think he's happy?" Mitchell asked suddenly. It was something that had been weighing heavily on his mind in the months since Daniel had left.

"I do not believe so." Teal'c offered. "DanielJackson is not a man to give up."

Before either Sam or Mitchell were able to respond General Landry rushed into the room and took his seat.

"We have a problem people," he began, his face drawn and concerned. "It has come to our attention that we have an Ori spy here at the SGC."

"What...How?" Sam asked in shock. Who at the SGC would betray them?

"Two days ago Walter intercepted a coded radio transmission. This is a copy of what was said." Landry stood and handed each one of the team a packet containing the message.

Mitchell had only reached the end of the second sentence when he stopped.

"What's the plan General?" He asked, there was no way in hell he was letting this happen, and he told Landry as much.

"Of course we aren't going to let it happen, son. As for a plan I was hoping you all would have some ideas." Landry asked, looking around the table. "In the mean time, however, we are implementing new security protocols in an attempt to catch the spy. And the IOA will have to be notified so be expecting a visit from Mr. Woolsey."

"Sir, we need to notify the General," Cam stated, concern now marring his features.

"Not yet, Col. He has enough to worry about right now," Landry overruled, "Alright, any ideas?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After nearly a half hour of crying Vala began to calm down to hic-upping sobs that were coming further and further apart.

"You hungry?" Jack asked hoping to distract Vala before she could begin the tears again.

"Kind of."

"How about some cookie dough ice-cream?" Jack suggested, pulling back to look at Vala's tear stained face. "It always makes Sam happy."

"With tortilla chips?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Gently Jack pulled the very pregnant woman to her feet and led the way to the kitchen.

"Jack," Vala said halfway through the tub of ice-cream.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…I don't know what I would do without you. I-…Thanks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Daniel watched the sunrise over the horizon, bathing the desert valley in a pink-orange glow. Never had he seen a sunrise look so beautiful. Everything here was more beautiful, though he had now idea where "here" was exactly. And while the sunrise was perfect, it wasn't the same as watching the sun come up over the mountains at home with a cup of coffee and Vala.

"Do you ever stop thinking?" A soft female voice asked from behind him. Daniel turned to find his mother smiling at him, dressed in much the same way as the day she had died.

"It's what I do best."

Claire sighed and took a seat next to her obviously upset son. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I've only been gone six days and I already miss it…Home, that is." He answered sadly, turning to his mother hoping she could help him.

"Son, you chose this. You have to live with the consequences. I am sorry to be so curt, but that is the truth. There is no going back." Without another word Claire got up and walked away.

Alone again, Daniel turned back to the horizon and blinked back tears. What had he done?

A/N as always reviews are like candy...a wonderful thing


	4. Ch 3: Pain Isn't Hope

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get done, I am know back in school full time so things are crazy to say the least...also I haven't mentioned this before the story title comes from a song by MoZella called you guessed it _Light Years Away, _also this chapter and chapter ones titles come from the song _Non-Believer_ by La Rocca, chapter twos title come from _For Blue Skies_ by Strays Don't Sleep. Just thought I'd put that out there they are all great songs...Thanks to my wonderful Beta**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for the characters...and some season boxsets**

**Spoilers:None really for the show, but a major one for Farscape season three so be warned if you are currently watching it for the first time. **

**Chapter Three **

**Pain Isn't Hope**

Daniel sat down heavily on the warm afternoon sand. He had left the village for a walk in an attempt to get away from the incessant happiness. Everyone was too damn mellow, he couldn't even anger Robert Rothman into an argument about archeology, mythology or ideology. A skill he had long ago perfected. Robert would just say that Daniel was right about whatever point he had been making, even though Daniel knew Robert would normally have disagreed.

Everyone was happy to the point of annoying…until he mentioned one of his friends not contained in this little heaven or brought up being homesick. Then the mood would shift entirely. His Mother would give him a tight smile and change the subject, Janet would walk away, his Father would grow silent but Shar'e was the worst. She would get angry with him, accuse him of wanting to leave her and yell. Something he had hardly ever seen her do. After their fifth fight he just quit bringing up his 'living' friends, chalking it up to an afterlife oddity.

Everything about this place was a bit odd. It was a carbon copy of Abydos but not. The temperature was always perfect, the sun never too bright, the wind always a slight cool breeze and at night every star was at its brightest. It was amazing but deep down he missed the heat and random gusts of strong wind that he associated with the desert planet, they were part of what made him love Abydos in the first place. They reminded him of Egypt and his childhood. He was growing used to the changes however, it's not like they were bad.

"You sir, are a strange fellow." A voice called from behind Daniel. Turning he faced the source of the noise, finding none other than Charles Kowalski standing in the sand, hands shoved into the pockets of his kaki pants and his white button-up shirt flowing with the breeze.

"Charlie," Daniel smiled, standing up to shake his hand. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Daniel, I'm dead and one of your former friends, sort of. Where else would I be but here? Why, you not happy to see me" Charlie asked casually, flopping down onto the sand without any semblance of grace, motioning for Daniel to join him.

"Of course I'm glad to see you, its just that everyone else that is here was some one I was a bit closer to. No offense but I didn't know you very well." Daniel explained, looking a bit sheepish.

"No offense taken, but you knew me well enough. I was there at the start of this little adventure that has become your life. And damn am I mad that I've missed all the fun…Spacemonkey." Charlie smirked, laughing out loud at the indignant look on Daniel's face.

"Can we please not discuss Jack's embarrassing nicknames?" Daniel asked with a glare.

"Okay, Okay….Let's talk about your ability to attract the hottest women. I mean how is it that a nerd of your standing can get those girls to even pay attention to you much less wanna date you? And Vala my god man, why did you even attempt to resist that beauty?" Charlie inquired.

"I am not a nerd. I haven't been one for years, I mean, hello I've helped save the world more times than I care to count." Daniel argued in a slightly whining manner he hadn't used for years, at least not to anyone but Jack or Vala.

"Seriously Jackson, why did you wait so long to give into Vala? It was obvious to everyone that she was crazy about you. Well, it was obvious to everyone but you, but you never looked closely." Charlie asked with a new sense of seriousness in his voice.

"She was just playing around." Daniel reasoned not looking away from the horizon. It would be nearing sunset soon and the horizon would erupt into a kaleidoscope of breathtaking color. It was his favorite time of the day here, everything would go still and peaceful and for a moment, one brief fleeting moment, Daniel felt like this was home, where he was always destined to be. The moment was brief but it was there and that was enough.

"Playing around?" Kowalski asked a look of shock on his face, "You, Jackson have to be the dumbest nerd I have ever met. The woman searched the galaxy for a legitimate reason to come find you again. She's nearly died trying to prove herself to you countless times. You made her want to be a better person. That is not playing around Daniel. And maybe if you hadn't been so worried about betraying the past you would have noticed her love sooner. She might not have had to take a blast for you to take her seriously."

"Why are we discussing my past relationships and whether or not Vala really loved me?" Daniel asked slightly annoyedand deep down desperately wanting all talk of Vala to stop. It was too painful. Especially talk of '_that day'_ as he now referred to it.

_The mission was supposed to be a breeze just a simple check up on P4X-772. But things never went smoothly for Sg-1. They were halfway back to the 'gate when Ori soldiers had surrounded their position. It seemed that the villagers had converted to the Ori and informed the local mother ship of Sg-1's presence as soon as they had stepped onto the planet._

_Things went from bad to worse however, when the young Ori soldiers decided to get trigger happy, and the fire fight began. It was going in their favor until Vala noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, not even taking a moment to think she pushed Daniel out of the way taking a staff blast to her stomach._

"_Vala, what the hell__**…**__" Daniel yelled struggling into sitting position, ready to read the ex thief the riot act for nearly getting them all killed, when he noticed she was laying motionless on the ground bleeding. Badly. Daniel was at her side instantly kneeling next to her trying to staunch the bleeding, the color was draining from Vala's face too quickly. Her pulse was growing thready and weak. They had to get her to the 'gate. Fast._

"_Oww…I really have to stop doing that." Vala complained once she had regained the ability to speak, trying for a joke but only managing to sound weaker._

"_Yes, you really do." Daniel agreed, looking around to see the rest of the team still engaged in the fight._

"_I only do it because I love you, Darling." Vala managed to smile up at him._

"_Damn it Vala, could you stop the teasing for one minute." Daniel snapped, trying to form some sort of plan that would get Vala to help without getting her__killed along the way._

"_Not teasing…" Vala gasped out, her pain intensifying to the point that she was near losing consciousness. "Love you, Darling."_

Daniel shook his head furiously, trying to do away with the memory of Vala pale and bleeding in his arms. It had been two weeks later that he had asked her to goon a date with him and five months after that she had moved into his apartment. That had been three weeks before he had come to this place.

"I never thought you would do it," Charlie stated sadly, pulling Daniel fully from his memories. "Take the deal that is. I guess I really didn't know you at all….Welcome home, Daniel, I hope you find it worth the sacrifice."

Without sayinganything further, Charlie walked away leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. He was home, Daniel thought to himself. Thatwas all that mattered, whether or not Vala had truly loved him was beside the point. He was home, what else was more important than that?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Have you found any new leads?" Mitchell asked as he stepped in to Sam's office,not even bothering with pleasantries.

"No. And nice to see you too, Cam," Sam responded barely looking up from her computer screen.

"Sorry, hey Sam how has your day been so far?" Cam asked with a slight smile as he sat down on one of the spare chairs she kept around specifically for the rest of SG-1.

"Not too good, every time I get close to figuring out who is sending out the messages the location or inscription code changes making it impossible to trace." Sam said rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"So that means we have a smart spy?" Mitchell asked with a little uncertainty.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means." Sam smiled, "Any luck from your end?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothin'. All the members of off world teams hate the Ori as much as we do. I really can't see any of them betraying any member of the SGC." Cam stated

"If we don't have this figured out by the end of the week, the IOA will send Woolsey to conduct his own investigation," Sam said sitting down with a sigh.

"Yeah, and that is the last thing we need right now."

"_**SG-1 to the briefing room immediately….SG-1 to the briefing room immediately**_." Walter's voice boomed over the loud speaker. Without second thought, Sam and Mitchell were rushing down the hall to the briefing room. They already had a meeting scheduled in two hours so the news had to be bad for Landry to call them early.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Jaaaack!" Vala called in a slightly whining tone. Jack rolled his eyes and set down his book getting up and heading toward the living room where Vala was parked on the couch watching Firefly. Teal'c had bought her the complete series and the movie on DVD since she was stuck in the apartment so frequently, along with Worm-whole Extreme, Farscape and some show called Roswell.

"Yes, Princess, what do you need?" Jack asked as he entered the living room, barely keeping back a laugh at Vala reclining against seven pillows, hair in lopsided pigtails and her pregnant belly peeking out from under her ducky pajamas. She was adorable, annoying as hell but adorable. She was made even more adorable because she wasn't crying, at least for the moment, and that was a very good thing. After her break down last week everything seemed to push her into tears, though they were not really tears of anger directed at Daniel. Mostly it was natural pregnancy hormones. It had been a bit annoying when she started to cry during a Fruit of the Loom, underwear commercial, just because it contained a father and his son. Then there was the 'Steel Magnolias Incident.' Jack hadgone grocery shopping, only to come home and find Vala crying her eyes out after watching it on one of the movie channels. After that Jack had begun child locking any channel that played chick flicks. He would have gone bankrupt buying Kleenex if he hadn't put a stop to it.

"The baby is doing that weird kicking thing again, the one that's really fast." She whined, motioning Jack over to her and placing his hand on her baby bump so he could feel the rapid movement from inside her.

"I think he's got the hic-ups." Jack smiled, moving his hand to the left to feel better. "Charlie got them all the time during Sara's last month of pregnancy it would have driven me crazy but she had the patience of a saint."

Sensing that Jack's memories were heading in a direction that would be painful, Vala quickly changed the subject.

"I have decided something while watching these television shows," She began sounding as if she were about to state a new universal truth.

"Well, by all means, enlighten me."

"You must always watch out for the quiet, the sweet, and or the nice ones, they always get themselves killed. The Doctor on Worm-Whole Extreme, killed though granted he did come back but still. Wash off of Firefly, killed. Alex from Roswell, killed. Crichton from Farscape, killed…And is it just me or does he bear a striking resemblance to Cameron?" Vala added.

Jack thought about it for a second before saying, "Nope don't see it."

"Oh, well anyway I have decided that the next time I fall in love its going to be with a mean, sarcastic jerk." She explained

"So basically you're going to fall in love with me?" Jack asked, smiling when she smacked him with a pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Teal'c and General Landry were already assembled in the briefing room by the time Sam and Mitchell entered. Taking their seats quickly, Landry began without delay.

"Walter has intercepted another message, this one more specific though again lacking many useful details except one." He explained passing out folders to each of the team members.

"So a lot of ass-kissing hallowed are the Ori but no names or places." Mitchell sighed opening the folder and scanning the message transcription, one name however, jumping out at him. His eyes grew wider with each sentence he read.

"Sir…" Sam began but stopped when she could find nothing to say. Looking back down at the message, she re-read it carefully looking for any hidden meanings.

_The pregnancy is progressing well. The mother is at the base_

_twice a week for care. The child will be born in approximately a month's time._

_The Orici's plan is progressing well. _

_The child shall one day be an instrument of the Ori if shown the path._

_May the unbelievers be destroyed through him._

_Hallowed are the Ori._

"Woolsey will be here in three days. From what I gathered from our last conversation, he wants to take Vala to Area-51 for 'her own protection'…You all have been on back to back missions lately, take a four day weekend and relax." Landry added, his meaning clear: get Vala out of Colorado Springs.

"Yes, sir, you won't see hide nor hair of us for four days. Maybe General O'Neill and Vala can do something?" Mitchell stated casually, while sending the General a look that said the only time Vala would be out of his sight would be for bathroom breaks. He'd be damned of he let anything happen to another member of his team, especially the pregnant team member. And between himself Jack, Teal'c and Sam, Vala was about to become the most heavily guarded woman in two galaxies.

**A/N: Reviews are love, let me know what you think. **


	5. Ch 4: Brother, You're Not Alone

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long but I had some family problems, my grandfather passed away. I was in a very angsty mood for some time so I stayed away from this story. Everytime I sat down to write I did terrible things to poor Vala, so I wrote _Red_ instead and worked out all of my dark plot bunnies. I hope you all can forgive the delay. And I'm going to warn you there may be another long delay until chapter five because my Mom will be having surgery in a week. So please bear with me... As always, Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Khentkawes

**Rating:** Pg-13(Mitchell likes to swear)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my love for the characters...Chapter title comes from the song _Non-Believer _by La Rocca

**Spoilers: **None really, though some from seasons six finale and season eight.

**Summary: **The team heads out on a trip. Daniel has a revealing conversation with Charlie. And what is going on with Carolyn?

**Chapter Four**

**Brother, You're Not Alone**

"So explain to me again why we are going camping when Vala could give birth at any moment?" Jack asked Mitchell as they finished loading the last of their bags into Mitchell's brand new SUV.

"Because it's the perfect time for a little team bonding." Mitchell answered, shoving in the last duffle bag.

"Nice try, Mitchell. Now give me the truth."

"Really, sir, been hankerin' for a little team bonding, some real Kumbaya time." Mitchell answered.

"Damnit Mitchell, you are not taking Vala anywhere until I know the whole truth. Now spill." Jack growled.

"Fine, we have an Ori spy on the loose at the SGC, and said spy seems to be real interested in Vala and the kid. Plus Woolsey is on the way and is under the impression that Vala would be so much safer in a cell at Area-51." Mitchell explained quickly, before closing the trunk on the SUV.

"Mitchell, say what?"

"We have a spy at the SGC, sir." Mitchell answered, trying not to look at Jack like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, I caught that part, but why are they after Vala and the baby?"

"Don't know. The messages were all pretty vague but it seems that Adria wanted to play happy family with her mom and half brother. You know, be the Ori's model family or something," Mitchell answered. He did a quick scan of the area, and seeing that they were still alone he continued on. "They know when the baby is due to be born, when Vala is at the base, everything. We're not sure if this means Adria is back or not but either way it's not good."

"Yeah I'd say that's not too good. Here's my one question why, in the name of all that is holy, was I not told about this sooner? I have been taking her to the base twice a week for the last several months with no idea that there was a spy wanting to abduct her." Jack growled, not liking being left out of the loop. Especially when it came to Vala, she was like family now, the annoying little sister he had never had.

"Sorry, sir, we wanted to tell you but figured you already had enough to worry about with Vala and the baby." Mitchell responded.

Any further reply on Jack's part was cut off, by Vala's call from inside Sam's house for someone to come and help her up from the 'quicksand deathtrap of a couch.' Her calls were followed by muted giggling coming from either Sam or Teal'c. Jack figured it was the former. Teal'c just wasn't the giggling type. He could hear Vala calling out what sounded like Goa'uld expletives at whoever was giggling at her.

"I'm sorry Vala you just look so cute." Jack heard Sam state in between giggles, completely unfazed by Vala's swearing.

Jack and Mitchell headed into the house, finding Sam nearly on the floor from giggles while Vala attempted and failed to pull herself from in between Sam's couch cushions. Sam was right, it was funny.

"I swear to every Tau'ri god that if you laugh, I will break you Jonathan Christopher O'Neill. Now get over here and help me." Vala stated calmly, clueing Jack in to the fact that she was in one of her hostile mood swings. They were a new faze of her pregnancy, just a few days old really, but he had learned quickly that it was not wise to mess with her when she got like this. He was at her side in an instant, helping the very pregnant alien from the couch.

"Damn sir, she's got you whipped." Mitchell laughed, but began to quiet as Vala stomped toward him with an angry look on her face.

"Shut-up Cameron Mitchell," Vala ordered before cuffing him over the head. Without another word Vala turned and headed toward the kitchen. "Hey look pie!" She exclaimed a moment later her normal happy tone back. "Jack, do you want some pie?"

"Maybe later." Jack answered, shaking his head in wonder at how quickly her moods shifted these days. One moment she would be crying, then issuing death threats, then laughing and then crying again. It made life interesting to say the least.

"I believe ValaMalDuran is experiencing one of pregnancy's mood swings." Teal'c stated from where he stood near the entrance to the living room.

"Yep…and how do you know about pregnancy mood swings T?" Mitchell asked as he continued to rub his head as if he were severely injured.

"I learned about them while reading _What To Expect When You're Expecting,"_ Teal'c responded, ignoring the shocked look that Mitchell gave him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm back!" Charlie Kowalski called out, interrupting Daniel from his investigation of the catacombs that Sha're had shown him the first time he had come to Abydos. The writings were different than he remembered and the stories changed from what he recalled, but of course it had been nearly 7 years since he had visited Abydos, well apparently he had visited while ascended but he had no real memories of that time, so he must be remembering wrong. It's not like the painting could have changed.

He wished Sha're would have come down here with him but she had refused, saying she was tired, though, Daniel knew the real reason was that she was still angry with him. They had had another fight the night before. He had been thoughtless and told a story about Vala's first trip to the grocery store; Sha're's reaction had been instantaneous and terrible. She threw a bowl at his head.

"Hey Charlie." Daniel greeted, turning away from his study of the hieroglyphs to give the man his full attention.

"Sorry, I've been gone so long but you know how it is… things to do, people to see."

Daniel shot the former Airforce Officer a strange look, Charlie had only been gone two hours, five tops. Before Daniel could make a comment about Charlie's time skills, the other man had moved on to a new subject.

"My god man, do you ever stop with the studying? Really you gotta learn to unwind, did you learn nothing about relaxation from Jack and Vala?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Charlie, but fought a smile, the man's teasing reminded him of Jack, Vala, and even Mitchell. It was like a little piece of his old world here with him. Charlie was a comfort.

"I relax perfectly well, thank you very much." Daniel argued back, not because he disagreed but because the friendly banter was fun.

"Yeah, okay whatever you say…I wish Skaara was here, now there was a fun kid. At least if he were here I'd have someone to get in trouble with." Kowalski mused, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Daniel nodded in agreement. Skaara was fun to be around. He had always been so full of life and laughter. So much so that Daniel had always credited him with putting the first major cracks in the walls that surrounded Jack so securely after his son's death.

"Hell, I wish Catherine was here. Even she knows how to unwind better than you do." Charlie teased, flicking at some of the loose stones with the toe of his shoe.

Daniel looked over at his friend strangely. "You mean Catherine knew how to unwind…I didn't realize you and Catherine were close."

"Yeah, well you don't know everything Daniel. Some things are beyond even your comprehension."

"Right of course," Daniel nodded, as he began picking up his notebook and pen. "It's almost time for dinner, would you like to join Sha're and myself?"

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I have other plans tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." Charlie replied, before turning and heading out of the cave.

"Other plans?" Daniel wondered aloud, something was very odd about that man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

General Landry let out a calming breath and began counting back from twenty, a trick he had long ago learned helped calm his anger. He had spent the entire day listening to people complain, the scientists were whining about the split up of the budget, the military teams were whining about either lack of missions or an over abundance of them and now he was expecting a visit from Mr. Woolsey any minute. Why had he let Jack talk him into this job?

Any further thoughts or relaxation techniques were cut off by a knock at the door. The General let out another sigh before calling out to the door, "Come in."

"We need to talk," Carolyn Lam stated firmly the moment she entered the room.

"What can I do for you Dr. Lam?" Landry asked nicely, still trying to get on his daughter's good side after nearly two years of working together.

"You can explain why Col. Mitchell stopped by my office yesterday evening, to tell me that Vala would be missing her next two appointments with me."

"SG-1 was given some down time. I believe Col. Mitchell wanted to take the team along with General O'Neill and Vala on a long weekend." Hank answered, deciding not to fill his daughter in on the extenuating circumstances surrounding the vacation.

"Vala," Carolyn began, barely keeping her anger in check, "should not be traveling, especially this close to her due date. Her pregnancy is very high risk. Anything could go wrong."

"She's not due to deliver for another three weeks." Landry answered back casually.

"During her last appointment I noticed that she was already a centimeter dilated. In my opinion this baby is not going to wait for his due date." Carolyn explained slowly, wanting nothing more than to throttle someone.

"Well, if anything out of the ordinary begins to happen I'm sure Vala will tell the team, and they will of course take her to a doctor." Hank stated with confidence.

"Fine," The doctor huffed, in the same manner she had as a child, hands on her hips. "But if anything happens to Vala or the baby, it will not be my fault. I will not be punished for other people's stupidity. And someone will be held responsible." Without anything further Carolyn stormed out, leaving a confused and shocked General in her wake.

"What the hell?" Landry questioned as he stared out the open door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"ValaMalDuran, are you uncomfortable?" Teal'c asked Vala, after she changed her sitting position for the seventh time in two minutes. Vala was sandwiched in the backseat between the Jaffa and Jack, who was currently fast asleep.

"I have to pee." Vala whispered, not wanting to disturb Jack. He had been so tired lately, mostly because of his constant care and worry for her. He wouldn't rest until he was one hundred percent sure that she was comfortable and content. Jack was the best thing in her life, aside from the child currently residing in her womb.

"Col.Mitchell, ValaMalDuran needs to use the restroom." Teal'c stated, knowing that Vala would sit and wait uncomfortably until the next break if he did not speak up on her behalf.

Vala turned and whispered a thank you to her friend, who simply nodded his head. Vala could see Cam rolling his eyes at her from the rearview mirror, she really felt like smacking him again but knew that it would do no good. Mitchell cared about her, Vala knew that to be fact, but he was easily annoyed so Vala decided to let him off the hook. For now.

They traveled another twenty miles before finally finding a clean rest stop for Vala. Jack was still sleeping peacefully and the team decided to let him remain that way. Vala and Sam headed to the ladies room while Teal'c and Mitchell stretched their legs.

Vala was washing her hands when she was struck by a sharp stabbing pain in her lower back, gripping the bathroom counter Vala waited for the pain to subside. This pain had been happening off and on for the past few days, at an increasing frequency.

Hearing the lock on Sam's stall door, Vala quickly straightened her posture, not wanting her friend to worry. That was all everyone ever seemed to do with her anymore. She had been looking forward to this weekend since Cam had called two days ago. She had not been out much since Daniel's abandonment, too depressed and too lost. Now, however, she was beginning to find her way out of the black hole Daniel had left her in. And a weekend with her friends was just what she needed.

"Vala, you okay?" Sam asked the second she saw her friend.

"Yep…little no name is just kicking up a storm." Vala covered effortlessly, a skill it seemed she had been born with.

"You really need to pick a name." Sam said as she washed and dried her hands, "He'll be here before you know it."

Vala nodded in agreement, taking one last look in the mirror before following Sam out of the bathroom, ignoring the continuing pain.

Reviews Are Love


	6. Ch 5:What Was I Just About To Discover

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me nearly a year to update but real life has been crazy. Its still crazy but my plot bunny returned and demanded that I update this so here it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters it really means a lot to me...The chapter title comes from Too Close For Comfort by McFly ...Thanks to my wonderful Beta**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for the characters...and some season boxsets**

**Chapter Five**

**What Was I Just About To Discover**

"Cameron, are we close to getting there yet?" Vala questioned from the backseat of Mitchell's brand new SUV, where she was currently trying to keep from going crazy with boredom. Jack was still fast asleep, as was Sam. So the conversations had been severely lacking. Teal'c sadly just wasn't a talker.

"We will be there in another ten minutes, Vala," Cam stated.

Vala nodded her understanding. Looking out the window she tried to keep her mind off not only the pain in her lower back but also the fact that her son was now kicking almost constantly. Several times in the last hour she had been forced to fight back tears of pain.

The car continued in total silence for nearly five minutes until Vala let out a pain filled moan. Jack was awake instantly.

"Vala, what's wrong? Do you hurt? Are you okay?" Jack rattled off quickly, as he looked the alien over, searching for signs of injury.

"I'm fine," Vala reassured. "The baby is just doing a tap dance on my bladder."

"Mitchell, how close are we?" Jack asked, looking up at driver.

"'Bout five minutes out, sir...She okay?" Mitchell asked, eyes filled with worry. Vala was not someone who expressed pain, unless it was bad.

"I'm fine." Vala smiled, looking from Jack to Mitchell. "Really."

"Maybe, we should call Dr. Lam?" Cam suggested.

"No!" Vala shouted, waking Sam from her sleep. "If you call Carolyn she will just insist on me going back to the base. I am fine, just tired. I promise that when we get to the cabin I will go straight to bed and rest, after I go to the bathroom."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, still sounding mostly asleep.

"Vala was wincing in pain and she is refusing to call Dr. Lam 'cause she's stubborn." Mitchell answered before anyone else had a chance. Vala glared at the back of his head in frustration.

"I am not being stubborn." She protested, "I just happen to know my body a little bit better than anyone else, and I know that I am fine." Turning to Jack, Vala gave her very best puppy eyes, the ones that always seemed to get her what she wanted with Jack. "Honestly, the baby just kicked a tad harder than normal."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, uncertainty clear on his face, "Dr. Lam did say that he would start doing that…Just go lay down as soon as we get to the cabin."

Vala smiled, "I promise."

"I still think that you should call the good doctor." Mitchell muttered from the front seat of the SUV.

Vala quickly sent him another glare via the rearview mirror.

* * *

"Daniel, dinner is ready." Janet Fraiser called out to him, shaking the scientist form his thoughts. It took him a moment to place who had called him, Janet's voice was different than he remembered. She sounded more like a California surfer girl than a highly trained doctor in the United States Air Force. A woman that was able to make Marines and grown Generals cry. There was no end to the oddities of this new world he found himself calling home…But maybe he was wrong Janet could have always sounded like that. It had been years since he had heard her voice.

"Daniel, sweetie did you hear me?" Janet asked, pulling back the curtain that served as divider between the room he shared with Sha're and the rest of the cave area.

"Yes, sorry. I'm coming," Daniel apologized. Standing up, he followed Janet into the main area where everyone was assembled to eat. Daniel took his regular seat next to his wife. His Mother and Father were already eating along with his Father-In-Law.

"Did you have a good day, Son?" His Father asked, looking at him from across the fire.

"Yes, I spent the afternoon looking at the cave glyphs. They are different than I remember," Daniel answered. "They seem to tell a completely different story about how Ra was defeated on Earth. They talk of a benevolent group of higher life forms, blessing the slaves and burying the Earth 'gate to protect them. In return the Earth slaves worshipped their kindness. Its similar to a parable in the Book of Or- "

"I'm sure you're just remembering the story wrong," his Father interrupted before Daniel could complete his thought. "It's been some time since you last looked at them." His Father, spoke without even looking up from his bowl of stew.

Silence fell over the group. Daniel ate his food slowly, trying to remember the original story from the cave paintings. He had gotten as far as the rebellion on Earth when Sha're interrupted his train of thought.

"Daniel, I want to have a baby," she announced suddenly, before taking another bite of food.

Daniel stared at his wife in shock. How does a dead woman go about having a baby?

* * *

_"I was not being careless, Cameron Mitchell!" Vala yelled, placing her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. It was something her step-mother used to do when she was having a row with Jacek, her sure fire way to win an argument. "I was trying to get some information that we needed."_

_"You were behaving inappropriately, Vala. You can'tact like that off world." Mitchell fired back, "You could have gotten us all killed."_

_"You seem to forget that I am not from Earth. I know how to handle myself on other planets. I've been to that planet before and know perfectly well what their views of women are," Vala snapped. She was sick and tired of Mitchell's condescending behavior towards her. Turning toward Daniel she looked for support from her lover. "Tell him I knew what I was doing, Darling."_

_"Vala…" Daniel looked uncomfortably from his girlfriend and his team leader. No matter what he did one of them was going to be angry. "We're a team we have to stick together-" Daniel was cut off by Mitchell_

_"Jackson's right we're supposed to be a team. You do that again and you're off the team." Mitchell snapped, before turning and heading for the gate._

_Vala turned and glared at Daniel, her hurt obvious in her eyes. "Thanks for the support, Darling."_

Jack watched as Vala tossed restlessly in her sleep, her forehead creased in frustration. A sure sign she was dreaming of things she'd rather not remember. Jack quickly crossed the room and sat next to the raven haired alien, placing his arm around her. Vala stilled, her face relaxing out.

* * *

Vala suddenly felt herself relax, falling into a deeper sleep she let her self get lost in a memory only a few days old.

_"With this new equipment we will be able to see the baby in 3-D. That way I'll be able to tell for certain that he is growing at the proper rate." Carolyn Lam explained, while applying the sonogram gel to Vala's bare stomach._

_"It won't hurt him or anything will it?" Jack asked from his seat next to Vala's bed looking at the massive piece of equipment with wary eyes. This was much different than the sonograms used on Sara. _

_"The machine is perfectly safe, there will be some noise to the baby but it won't harm him in anyway."_

_"It's fine, Jack." Vala smiled, reclining back on the infirmary bed. She turned her focus to the screen waiting to really see her son for the first time. Sure, she had had several other sonograms throughout her pregnancy but all she could ever see was a little blob. She couldn't really make out any of his features._

_"Alright, let me just position this and…" Carolyn had barley finished her statement when a small face appeared on the screen._

_"Wow." Jack exclaimed looking over at Vala to see her reaction, he was not at all surprised to find her in tears._

_Vala took in her son's face with wonderment. He was perfect in everyway. The picture was small, yellowy and a bit blurry but she could see every detail of his face. He was sucking his thumb, looking so peaceful. _

_"He looks happy." Vala cried wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms and never let go._

_"Why wouldn't he be? He's nice and warm, gets three square meals a day, you for a Mom and me for an Uncle. This kid is set." Jack joked but it was plain to see he was just as touched as Vala._

_"We can do this," Vala smiled never looking away from her son. For the first time since Daniel had left, she felt hope._

With a start Vala bolted up in bed, something was wrong. She could feel it. Shifting up in bed, she reclined against the headboard, barely noticing Jack passed out beside her. The early morning light flickering through the window allowed her to instantly see what was wrong. There was blood in the bed, blood that had come from her. Vala cried out as a sharp pain encompassed her abdomen, something was wrong.

_Reviews are love_


End file.
